


喵喵喵

by Brenda15



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda15/pseuds/Brenda15





	喵喵喵

“其实不是什么大事了，人类的喵到了一定阶段就需要找个伴，繁衍后代。”史蒂文盯着两个乌青的黑眼圈朝着自家喵大爷们解释着，“给小耀找个漂亮的他中意的女伴就好了，他们在一起做一些不可描述的事情之后我们就能有个清净的夜晚了。”史蒂文瞥了一眼躺在窝里好容易消停了会的耀喵，继续面无表情地向自家喵主子们宣布，“我打算去人类宠物市场上给耀喵挑个伴回来，你们觉得如何。”

 

在经过一番吵闹和激烈的讨论之后，喵大爷们勉强接受了去接一只可爱又讨喜的小母喵回来和耀耀凑伴，但是必须在耀耀过了必要阶段之后就要把小母喵送走的约定。至于是否要一起去给小耀耀挑未来的亲密小伙伴，几只喵大爷更是吵翻了天，阿尔弗雷德喵和伊万喵就差相互干上一架了，最后以眉喵的主动退出为结局。

 

“我在家看着他，顺便好好补个觉，你们去好了。”

 

“真的？小亚瑟，难道你就不想让小耀耀未来的亲密小伙伴身上有……”弗朗西斯半信半疑地看着举动有些古怪的亚瑟喵，他刚想说你真的不想小耀未来的伴侣更像自己一点时住了嘴，他不太想让亚瑟喵知道自己的小心思，所以比起来让他们独处挑一个和自己神似的小母喵更符合眼前的利益。

 

现在营造一个黏糊糊的好印象，说不定以后小耀变成魔法宠物后有了自己的思想会愿意整天和自己呆在一起，而不是什么不知道从哪冒出来的小母喵。

 

弗朗西斯所不明白的是，其他两只看似只知道打架的猫咪也这么想着，于是他们罕见地达成了一致，在目送了三只蠢喵和两脚兽离开了后，方才还软趴趴地趴在喵窝里补眠的眉喵立刻精神抖擞地站起来，祖母绿的眼眸中闪现着亮晶晶的光芒。

 

耀喵是被冰凉的水滴给滴醒的，他困倦地睁开自己金色的眼瞳，看了看四周，小鱼干诱人的香气钻进自己的鼻孔中，他抽了抽鼻子，欢快地朝着眼前的小鱼干走过去。他最近总是感到很疲惫，其实小耀也不知道自己到底怎么了，他只是无时无刻不觉得身体内有一股燥热，而且他也越来越坏，不管是伊万、阿尔、弗朗还是亚瑟，又或者是两脚兽，任何试图靠近他的家伙都会被自己反手一爪，现在已经没有人愿意主动靠近自己了。耀喵这么想着，有些失落地低下脑袋，口中原本香甜无比的小鱼干此刻也变得如同嚼蜡。

 

“小耀。”

 

耀喵耳朵一动，他听见亚瑟在叫自己的名字，他抬头，却没发现亚瑟的身影，可是无数的小鱼干整齐有序地排列在自己眼前，铺成了一条带有指使标志的小路，耀喵卷了卷尾巴，有些好奇地沿着小鱼干路超前走去，直到走进了一间半掩着门的小房间，他刚走进去，门就关上了，耀喵有些慌张地想往外退，可是黑洞洞的房子里开始出现晶莹的亮点。闪亮的光点逐渐充盈起来，它们拼凑在一起在自己头顶打着转环绕成一圈光圈，耀喵弓起身子跳起来试图打散这些漂亮的光圈，却见它们迅速分开，其中甚至还有一个落在了自己鼻尖上。  
“它们是萤火虫，额，虽然不是真正的萤火虫，但是也差不多。”

 

亚瑟喵看着惊讶地不得了的耀喵微微一笑，趁着对方沉浸在对新奇事物好奇的时候，凑了过去，亲昵地舔了舔对方头顶的那一小撮毛。耀喵知道是亚瑟喵，所以开心地扭头，不曾想正好碰触到了亚瑟喵的嘴巴，两只喵挨得是如此之近，耀喵无意识地伸出舌头舔了舔自己和对方碰撞的地方，而眉喵的脑袋在对方主动亲上来的时候就已经嗡一声炸了。反应过来的眉喵立刻扑上去，压倒了懵懵懂懂的耀喵，他舔着对方的嘴巴和脸颊，把脑袋埋在对方的胸前，温柔地梳理着耀喵的毛发。耀喵被眉喵这么猛然一扑有些发懵，他下意识地挣扎了两下，可是让耀喵觉得好奇的是，之前弗朗西斯也经常给自己舔毛，但是都没有亚瑟喵舔地这么舒服，好像身体里一直藏着的小火苗被舒舒服服地压下去了一样。这么想着，耀喵蹬着自己的小短腿，环住了亚瑟的脊背。

 

“所以说，你这是不拒绝了，对么，小耀。”

 

亚瑟喵又凑过来要亲耀喵，耀喵扭头拒绝了这个黏糊糊的吻，可是眉喵立刻找到了新的目标，他轻轻啃上了耀喵的小耳朵，湿热的感觉带来一阵奇怪的酥麻感，耀喵忍不住冲着眉喵喵喵直叫着，绵软的声音叫得眉喵心里也跟着酥软起来。

 

“好了，乖乖地听话。”眉喵凑过去，有些使坏地用粗糙的舌头舔了舔耀喵胸前两颗还没完全长大的小豆子，新的刺激让耀喵有些招架不住地将身体缩成一团，亚瑟看着眼前有些让人无从下嘴的小刺猬，只得无奈地绕到耀喵身后，轻柔地爱抚着他的脊背和尾巴，似乎是处于本能性的反应，耀喵在缩了片刻之后，扭头主动抱着亚瑟喵的脖颈轻轻舔舐着。

 

一个晚上的恶补理论转化为实践并不是什么容易的事情，更何况刚尝到点甜头的小家伙还总是扭来扭去地不大配合，眉喵皱着自己的海苔眉，终于想到了一个好办法，他仗着自己的体型优势，先是从后面抱住了耀喵，将身体压在了耀喵的身上，有些惶恐的小家伙想要逃跑却始终被禁锢在亚瑟的怀抱中。

 

亚瑟喵舔着轻轻啃咬着耀喵的耳朵上的软骨，故意用尖利的牙齿扫过那些折磨的敏感点，耀喵轻轻地叫着，安分地缩在亚瑟喵的怀中，亚瑟喵反复磨蹭着耀喵的的身体，轻手轻脚地凑到了某个部位，这是他昨晚连夜恶补的如何正确攻略一只同性喵三百六十五招中至关重要的一招，为了防止受到刺激的耀喵忽然暴走，他紧紧抱住了自己怀里的小家伙，然后对准正确的位置反复刺探，最终用力一顶，进入了他所求之地。耀喵痛得喵呜喵呜地叫起来，亚瑟喵连忙用亲吻去不停地安抚着他，温声细语的和他讲话，不管他是否能听懂，却想将全世界的甜言蜜语都倾诉给他听，让他知晓感受此刻的幸福。

 

性爱是一种神奇的东西，它确实发自于身体内的本能性，可是当它被赋予了其他精神层次的意义时，又变得格外不同。饥渴感来自己双方彼此的体内，他们相互碰撞，用不同的方式感触对方，原本独立而不同的个体交融，共同感受着某种激动人心的存在。亚瑟喵怀抱着他的小喵，那一瞬间脑子里闪过了很多画面，弱不禁风的奶喵眼睛尚未睁开来得及看这个世界便跌跌撞撞地撞进了自己怀中，晕晕乎乎的小家伙将小鱼干放在自己的面前，还有所有喵都在想尽办法逗他开心的时候，耀喵悄悄跑过来趴在自己的身边……如果说独占与不愿分享是一切的出发点，那么这所有的一切都必将回归到他的身上，不论他是不是会有自己的思想，是一只普通的喵还是一只会说话的魔法喵，既想要守住属于他们的过去，又忍不住去想和他在一起的未来。亚瑟喵看着在自己怀中睡得直打呼噜的耀喵，亲昵地低头碰了碰对方的笔尖。

 

温情的时刻并没有持续很久，吵吵闹闹喵叫声和开门声，嘈杂的声音恨不得将整个屋顶给掀翻，亚瑟喵伸出爪子轻轻堵上了耀喵的耳朵，皱着眉头看着吵闹不休的那群家伙们。

 

“老天啊，亚瑟幸好你没有去，你不知道他们三个和疯了一样大闹了一通人类喵市场，所以现在，很好，我们要继续忍受小耀的鬼哭狼嚎了，没有人类愿意将小母喵卖给我们。”史蒂文绝望地躺倒在沙发上，心里盘算着要不要给自己施一个昏睡咒来度过难熬的夜晚。

“切，那些小东西还不如哥哥我好看，怎么配和小耀耀在一起。”弗朗西斯喵摇了摇自己的尾巴，“小耀最喜欢我的尾巴啦。”

“不是Hero说，她们都那么娇气，不如Hero我勇敢，谁能配耀耀去冒险？”

 

“露西亚只是觉得它们都太娇气啦，小耀怎么能委屈迁就别的喵呢，不如还是算了吧。”

 

亚瑟喵笑而不语，他低头舔了舔耀喵的嘴巴，睡得迷迷糊糊的耀喵下意识地伸爪搂住亚瑟喵，并且亲昵地回舔着对方，“嘿，其实大家不用烦恼了。”亚瑟喵站直了身体，笑着宣布，“小耀已经有我了，所以，今后我们会搬到我的魔法工房去住，晚上你们也不会有困扰了，你说对不对，耀？”  
“喵喵喵~”

 

【从此，他们过上了没羞没臊的生活，END】


End file.
